Time Knife
Time KnifeTime Knife (Part 2) is a two act intentionally written by Tyler Burton Smith for Remedy Entertainment's Quantum Break. In Quantum Break, Time Knife and its subsequent sequel, Time Stabber: Time to Kill, were written by Monarch Solutions security officer, Bruce Livingstone, a member of Reaper Squad''Quantum Break (video game):'' Act 2, Part 2: Ground Zero, who has clear affections for Sofia Amaral (the head of Monarch's Chronon division) and resents his boss, Paul Serene (the head of Monarch Solutions). The screenplay appears as email collectibles in Act 2, Part 2, Act 3, Part 2 and Act 5, Part 1. Story ''Time Knife'', Act 1 discovers the first act of Bruce Livingstone's Time Knife.]] Bruce Savage, a sexually attractive man, is standing in his office when the Scientist Lady, who looks like a librarian but is actually a scientist, enters his office and asks for help. She gives him a knife and asks him to protect it from some "bad apples" who want to steal it, Bruce agrees with little argument. He formerly introduces himself to the Scientist Lady, and they shake hands. The Scientist Lady compliments his grip and likens his biceps to "delicious pieces of ham". Out of nowhere, armed Goons invade Bruce's office and kill the Scientist Lady. Before she dies, she asks him to avenge her, and Bruce agrees. Bruce kills the Goons with "lots of kicks" and decides to test the knife the Scientist Lady gave him. Stabbing a chair with the knife, Bruce watches it disappear and realizes that the knife is a time machine after he notices his chair in a photograph taken in 1932. Out of nowhere, Slobbo, Bruce's "real goofy friend from across the hall", enters his office, and trips over something. The Scientist Lady recovers from being shot and reveals she simply faked her death. When Bruce kisses her, he notes her lips feel like "man lips not woman lips" and she removes the wig and reveals herself to be a man named Paul Marine, Bruce's boss. Paul Marine, a douche, explains that he disguised himself as the Scientist Lady because the Goons wanted him dead. He knew that Bruce would kill them easily because he was tough. He adds that he hates Bruce because his girlfriend, Sofine, finds Bruce sexually attractive. Seventy three Goons appear from nowhere when Paul snaps his fingers, and he demands that Bruce returns his knife. Bruce stabs himself with the knife and travels back in time. Moments later, he returns to the present "twice as jacked". Paul is baffled by how Bruce has become even more sexually attractive. Bruce uses the explosives he strapped to the boots of the Goons and kills them when he detonates the explosives. When Paul's boots don't explode, Paul explains that he used a metal detector to find the explosives Bruce put in his shoes and gave them to Slobbo. Slobbo's boots explode, and Bruce vows revenge against Paul. The next instant, Paul reveals he's actually Bruce from the future that will come to pass if Bruce stabs him with the knife. His face and body were surgically changed by aliens he met after traveling 700 years into the future and "proves" that he is Bruce by pointing that he had a birthmark on his ankle. When Bruce checks to see his birthmark, Paul pulls a gun on him and reveals that he was lying about being Bruce from the future. He tries to kill Bruce, but Slobbo, not actually dead from the explosion, appears from nowhere and jumps in front of him to take the bullets. Paul disappears, and before Slobbo dies, he tells Bruce to stop the wedding because he's better than Paul and should marry Sofine. Bruce decides to stop the wedding and kill Paul. ''Time Knife'', Act 2 :'' Act 3, Part 2: Monarch Gala]] The second act of Time Knife opens on the wedding of Sofine, and Paul Marine. Sofine, an attractive woman, is "a 16 oz steak" compared to most girls who are just ham sandwiches. Bruce arrives and declares that Sofine can't marry Paul because he's a "shitty guy". Bruce explains that Paul killed his friend Slobbo with time bullets, but when Sofine denies the existence of time travel, Bruce gives Sofine's mother money for lottery tickets and gently stabs with the time knife and sends her back in time. Sofine's mother returns rich, convinced of Bruce's story. Sofine thanks Bruce for making her mother rich and Bruce admits his love to Sofine. Paul believes Bruce is too late to do anything, as he and Sofine are already married, but the minister contradicts his statement and reveals himself as . Washington explained that Bruce was aware of the wedding and traveled back to his time to bring Washington to the future to prevent the marriage. Bruce explains that the man Sofine is about to marry is not Paul. The man removes his mask and Slobbo is revealed. Bruce explained that he was able to save Slobbo and set up the entire wedding as a test to see if they were meant to be. In another twist, Sofine removes her mask and reveals the face of Paul Marine. Paul also traveled back in time (using his time bullets) to stop Bruce's plan and marry Sofine in the past. He explains he convinced Sofine to marry him in the past after he showed her a baby and said it was theirs, but it was just a baby that he stole. The real Sofine (from the future) appears and declares that the child, named, Urugae, is hers and Bruce's. The child was the result of a satisfying sex life. Sofine traveled to the past and married Bruce, had a child and Paul stole their child. She traveled back in time to undo what Paul had done when he tricked a younger version of herself to marry him. Paul believing he's won by marrying Sofine, prepares to kill Bruce. The two have "best fight of any movie ever" and Bruce comes out the winner. He prepares to kill Paul when Paul shoots him thirty times with time bullets. Paul travels back in time, and thirty versions of Paul return to the church to kill Bruce. Bruce, however, remained one step ahead of Paul and rigged the time bullets with an electrical charge. He can kill all thirty Paul Marines, and after Bruce makes with Sofine, Sofine tells him he passed the test. The Paul he killed was an actor that was sent to the past from the real Paul Marine in the future. Bruce's low-level position in his job and lack of respect from his co-workers, was because he was the . The two decide to travel to the future to stop Paul, and George Washington waves the American Flag in victory. ''Time Stabber: Time to Kill'' , appears in Act 5, Part 1: Monarch HQ.]] ''Time Stabber: Time to Kill is name of the sequel to the un-produced script, Time Knife. Screenwriter, Bruce Livingstone, prepared to produce and star in the film using the , , to raise money.Quantum Break (video game): Act 5: I'll Come Back For You Not unlike ''Time Knife, Livingstone sent the information regarding his film to Sofia Amaral in an e-mail and hinted that she could star in the film as well. He mortgaged his house to achieve the production of Time Stabber, despite the fact that Time Knife was never produced and received no response from Sofia herself. History Reception Time Knife was a largely well received component of Quantum Break’s Collectible Narrative Objects. As a separate entity, reviewers responded positively to the intentional lack of quality in the screenplay itself.Funny / Quantum Break - TVTropes.com[https://www.reddit.com/r/quantumbreak/comments/4ehehd/time_knife_script/ Reddit: Time Knife Script] Garrett Martin of Paste Magazine believed if Remedy Entertainment set up a legitimate Kickstarter campaign for the mock script, "it’d be probably be funded in a day".5 Things You Should Know About Quantum Break Geeks of Doom compared the quality of the script to that of .[http://www.geeksofdoom.com/2016/04/05/game-review-quantum-break Review: Quantum Break] Apr 8, 2016, 's official held a contest for "Best Fanfic in Script/Screenplay format".Want to win an epic Quantum Break swag pack signed by Shawn Ashmore? - Details inside! Apr 16, 2016, the winning script of the contest was "TIME KNIFE 3: LEAPS & BREAKS" by user MechaChiroptera.Announcing the winner of the Quantum Break fanfic script contest! Live Readings Before the game's official release on April 6, 2016, members of 's Podcast Unlocked (Mitch Dyer, Alanah Pearce, and Marty Sliva), did a live reading of the first act of Time Knife. The podcast debuted April 1st, 2016, during the game's early preview run of the first two acts.Quantum Comedy and Farewell - Podcast Unlocked Episode 239Dramatic Reading of Quantum Break collectible "Time Knife" (IGN) April 13, 2016, and Patrick Heusinger announced on their that they and other members of the cast would be doing a live reading of the Time Knife screenplay on Gavankar's official @Janina - April 13, 2016 #1@heusinger - April 13, 2016, April 14, 2016 at 12:00PM PDT.@Janina - April 13, 2016 #2 Huesinger and Gavankar would be joined by Time Knife writer, Tyler Burton Smith, and cast members Amelia Rose Blaire and Marshall Allman.@Janina - April 14, 2016: TIME KNIFE REMINDER #1@Janina - April 14, 2016: TIME KNIFE REMINDER #2 The event steamed on twitch and was later uploaded to Gavankar's the same day.@Janina - April 14, 2016: TIME KNIFE REMINDER #3 Gallery Behind the scenes Time_Knife_LIVE_Reading.jpg|Janina Gavankar (Left), Adam R. Wood (left), Patrick Huesinger (center), Marshall Alman (center), Amelia Rose Blaire (right), and Tyler Burton Smith (right) Time Knife LIVE Reading-02.jpg|Tyler Burton Smith (Left), Adam R. Wood (left), Patrick Huesinger (center), Marshall Alman (center), Amelia Rose Blaire (right), and Janina Gavankar (right) References Category:Time Knife Category:Quantum Break Category:Narrative Objects Category:Lore in Quantum Break